


Sparring Practice

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Lotsa euphemisms, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, This just would not get out of my head at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanosuke lives a peaceful life in the country with his wife and son, and he loves every minute of it. However, he can't help but miss fighting. Chizuru might not be good enough with a sword to spar with him, but she has...other weapons that she is far more skilled with. The most ridiculous PWP that takes euphemism to the extreme. Smut to the max, Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Practice

**Author's Note:**

> ::originally posted at ff.net::
> 
> Please enjoy!

Harada Sanosuke loved his life for more reasons than he could count. He had a beautiful wife who cared for him and loved him as much as he loved her. He had a constantly smiling, clever son who was a joy to spend time with. Even at this age when he could barely string a sentence together, Sanosuke was more proud of his little boy than he could ever have imagined. He also had a comfortable, welcoming house and a kind, neighborly community to live in. His life was perfect, and he had absolutely nothing to complain about.

 

And yet…

 

Sanosuke finished building up the fire in the main room of the house before he stood in front of it, holding his hands in front of the flames to stave off the brisk winter chill that stubbornly clung to the air. He waited patiently for Chizuru to join him; lately Shin had grown fussier and fussier as it came close to bedtime, and sometimes it could be hours after said bedtime before he finally fell asleep. Chizuru had the better talent for calming him down, so she tried her best every night to settle him while Sanosuke prepared the house for the evening. He closed his eyes, enjoying the calming warmth. After a while, his golden eyes slid open, falling almost naturally upon the long weapon hanging on the wall over the fire pit, gleaming in the firelight.

 

His spear.

 

Sanosuke held back a sigh as he stared at one of his oldest friends, now retired on the wall. He really had no regrets, and he was grateful that there no longer _was_ a need for him to fight every day, but…

 

Sanosuke actually sighed this time, a soft, longing sigh of want. It’s not like he _never_ had the opportunity to use his weapon. Shinpachi came to visit them at least once a year, and if he _really_ wanted to practice Chizuru would spar with him. However, Shinpachi’s visits were too sporadic for his liking, and (though he’d never say it aloud) Chizuru frankly wasn’t good enough with a sword to be challenging enough of an opponent. He was positive his son would grow up to be a strong fighter, but that was still years and years away. The problem was, Sanosuke wanted a good fight, and he wanted it yesterday.

 

His thoughts were abruptly pulled back to the present as he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his waist and a warm body press against his back. He smiled softly, automatically covering the hands linked around his stomach with his own. “Is Shin asleep?” he asked quietly.

 

“Mhm,” Chizuru replied, pressing her cheek into his back, “like a log. I guess staying up so late last night finally caught up to him.” Sanosuke squeezed her hands, and she let out a contented sigh before the two fell into a comfortable silence. Sanosuke continued to stare into the fire, his eyes occasionally straying to the weapon that rested above it….every few seconds.

 

“I’m sorry you can’t fight as much as you want to,” Chizuru said into the silence, placing a tender kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

Sanosuke decided it was probably a better idea to play dumb. “What are you talking about?” he said casually, trying to look over his shoulder at her.

 

“It’s peaceful here, so there’s no opportunity to use it really,” Chizuru said, continuing as if he hadn’t spoken, “And I know I’m barely capable of being an opponent—“

 

“That’s not true,” Sanosuke immediately protested, moving to turn around. She tightened her grip, however, nuzzling him in an affectionate gesture.

 

“You’re so sweet,” she said, kissing his back again, “but I know my own skill level…or lack thereof.”

 

“Chizuru,” Sanosuke said seriously, trailing his hands over her arms as he addressed the subject, “I’m not upset about it. I love our life together. I love _you;_ I chose you. I regret nothing, and if I were to go back in time I’d do the same thing—“

 

“I know,” Chizuru said, cutting him off. “I love you too. But just because you are willing to give up something doesn’t mean you won’t miss it.” Sanosuke had no argument for this, so she continued, “You’re allowed to miss fighting, Sano…I just wish I was better with my sword,” she finished with a small sigh.

 

Sanosuke was about to assure her again that it wasn’t a huge deal and that he really _was_ happy when her hands shifted over his abdomen, absently plucking at the ties of his hakama. “Although,” Chizuru allowed, “I believe I do have some skill with…. _other_ weapons.” She rubbed herself against his back, just in case he missed her meaning.

 

Sanosuke closed his eyes as a sudden bolt of anticipation shot through him, pooling in a place decidedly lower than his abdomen. “Chizuru,” he said in a voice that had dropped an octave, “Are you implying that you want to make me feel better by…doing what I think you’re doing?”

 

In response, she started untying the ties of his hakama in earnest, undoing the knots with well-practiced hands as she placed another kiss between his shoulder blades. “Is that a problem?”

 

Sanosuke could hear the smirk that no doubt graced her features. “Of course not,” he muttered absently as his hakama dropped to the floor, certain parts of his anatomy now paying _avid_ attention to her wandering hands. “It just seems so…” Sanosuke’s words trailed off then, sucking in a breath between his teeth as she delicately ran one finger over his cloth-covered arousal.

 

“What?” Chizuru questioned innocently, “Random? Probably,” she agreed, sliding her hands under his open haori and over his bare chest, “But fortunately, unlike your current problem, I _have_ a skilled partner to ‘spar’ with.” She traced a finger lightly over his nipple before her hands moved back down to absently trace patterns on his lower abdomen. “Are you saying you don’t want me to?” she asked after a moment of silence, dragging her hands backwards, past his hips and away from his body. He turned around at that, catching her hands in his as he brought them to his lips, his golden eyes scorching hers.

 

“No,” he whispered passionately, “I would _never_ say that.” He kissed her fingertips before he let go, suddenly wrapping his arms tightly around her as he whispered hotly into her ear, “I just want to make sure that you’re familiar enough with your… _opponent_.” He pulled back to meet her gaze; Chizuru could see the molten passion burning there, only barely restrained. “Are you familiar enough with his moves?” he questioned as he began to leave an intense trail of kisses down her neck, “With his…. _techniques_?” He punctuated his question by pressing his now prominent arousal into her stomach.

 

Chizuru closed her eyes for a second, resisting the urge to succumb to his advances and end up on her back on the floor, or even against the wall at the rate they were going. She didn’t want to give in, at least not yet. She regained her willpower and graced him with a pert little smile. “Don’t worry,” she said, kissing him chastely on the lips. “I’ve had several years practice sparring with you…” Her eyes took on a lascivious glint. “I think I have a fairly good idea of how to win.” _At least for the moment,_ she added mentally.  “Now turn back around! I was having fun,” she pouted, and Sanosuke made a show of making a face before he reluctantly let go of her, turning around again.

 

“Sometimes I wonder at your definition of the word ‘fun,’” he said huskily as her hands returned to his hips.

 

“That’s funny,” she said as her hands began to untie his fundoshi, “I usually don’t hear you complaining.”

 

“Who said…I was complaining?” he replied with marked effort, struggling to continue the conversation as his attention was drawn to her wandering hands, his fundoshi soon after joining his hakama on the ground. “Your ‘fun’ has gotten us into the most…interesting of situations,” he huffed out as she lightly traced her nails over his bare flesh.

 

“You’re talking about the fireworks festival last year aren’t you,” she said dryly, keeping her ministrations gentle.

 

“I’m just saying…I’m sure the parents…of the kids that saw us had a lot of explaining to _do,_ ” he managed to say, voice breaking on the last word as she suddenly gripped him tightly, teasing him with a firm stroke before removing her touch altogether. He groaned at the sudden loss of contact, but she simply reached up, tugging at his haori from his shoulders.

 

“Off please,” she said purely, and within seconds the offending garment had fallen to the floor.

 

“Anything you want,” Sanosuke said in an almost predatory voice, meeting her gaze over his shoulder. She shivered before smiling coquettishly, bidding him to turn around again. She laved open-mouthed kisses along his upper back and shoulders as her hands returned to his hips.

 

“Chizuru…” Sanosuke mumbled, and she answered his unspoken request, returning her hands to their former position as she gripped his arousal gently, idly tracing the head with her fingers. Sanosuke groaned softly, hands tightening into fists at his sides as she continued her sweet torture, placing kisses as high up on his shoulders as she could reach. He let out a sharp gasp as a hand dropped down to lightly caress his testicles.

 

“Mn…” he murmured passionately, and Chizuru tightened her grip on his arousal, stroking the velvety flesh firmly. She suddenly increased her pace, stroking him rapidly with both hands as she bit down on the back of his upper arm. Sanosuke’s hips thrust forward on reflex, powerless to her ministrations as she moved faster and faster—

 

Before she was suddenly gone, removing her hands and stepping away from his back. Sanosuke blinked, lust-filled gaze confused at the sudden loss. “What--?” he started, about to turn around to hunt her down when she was suddenly there, on her knees before him, taking him into her mouth as far as her throat would allow.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” he cursed in surprise, hands automatically tangling themselves in her hair as he closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Chizuru continued to move her mouth at a brisk pace, hands working what she couldn’t fit into her mouth as she looked up at him, mesmerized by the utterly captivated look on his face. He was unable to keep his hips still as she moved over him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Chizuru teased his slit with her tongue before releasing him, placing tender nips down the underside of his member. “ _Chi-!_ ” Sanosuke gasped, knees almost buckling as he almost was overwhelmed by his release right then and there.

 

“ _Gods_ , Chizuru,” he panted, too far gone to do anything but remember how to stand as her mouth returned to him, sucking wetly at his tip before slowly sliding down, bringing the rest of him into the tight suction of her lips, lightly dragging her teeth over him. With one final squeeze at his base, Sanosuke let out a ragged moan, his orgasm coming up in a sudden surprising wave, taking him off-guard with its swiftness and force. He moved to pull Chizuru away from him then, but she remained firm, ruthlessly continuing her attentions and prolonging his spasms, swallowing what she could of him. Suddenly Sanosuke found that he could stand no longer, and he fell to his knees in front of Chizuru, laying his forehead against her shoulder and panting hard.

 

“Chizuru….I…. _damn,_ ” he said after a moment, pulling back to meet her deviant smile.

 

“What’d you think?” she asked cheekily after wiping her mouth with a hand. Instead of responding with words, Sanosuke leaned forward, sealing his lips over hers in a desperately passionate kiss. He gripped her hair tightly in between his fingertips before he pulled away again, still catching his breath. He stared at her longingly for a moment, his feverish gaze telling her _exactly_ what he thought of her treatment.

 

“I think…” he started, unable to resist kissing her again, “that you are _way_ too overdressed.” Chizuru grinned, reaching to untie her obi as Sanosuke fairly tore her kimono and yukata away from her with poorly-restrained impatience. She squealed as he lunged at her, tackling her to the floor in a tangle of clothing. Her squeal quickly melted into a surprised moan as Sanosuke wasted no time, playfully tugging at her breast with his teeth while his hand found her center, rotating his thumb over her nub in slow circles. Chizuru’s hands wound their way into his hair as he kissed down her stomach, pausing at her hipbone to tease a sensitive spot he had discovered there. Chizuru writhed against him, trying to tug his head lower to the place she wanted him most. Sanosuke flashed her a devilish grin before he licked one languid stripe over her center.

 

Chizuru’s grip tightened. “Sano…”

 

Sanosuke couldn’t resist chuckling as he riled her further, taking her nub between his lips and suckling gently. Chizuru cried out, grip spasmodically tightening and loosening in his hair as he continued his attentions. Releasing her, he traced around her nub with his tongue before he pressed inside her, thumb moving over her as he teased her with his tongue.

 

“ _Sano…_ ” Chizuru said urgently, feeling a frustrating pressure coiling low in her abdomen. In response, Sanosuke redoubled his efforts, speeding up his pace as his free hand wandered up her body to tease her breasts. He pulled roughly at one of her nipples, and Chizuru’s hips suddenly bucked forward, crying out his name as her release surged through her. Sanosuke continued his ministrations through her release, building her up to such a height that she almost screamed, her grip on his hair tightening to a painful (but not really) extent. After another moment she relaxed to the floor, arms dropping to her sides as she caught her breath, closing her eyes.

 

Sanosuke released her before crawling back up her body, placing a tender kiss on her nose. “You alright?”

 

Chizuru opened her eyes then, warm brown gaze meeting his with a tender smile. “Absolutely,” she said, gently trailing her hand over his cheek. “I think we spar very well together,” she said with a giggle, punctuating her point with a kiss.

 

“We’re not done yet,” he replied heatedly, lining up his now fully re-awakened erection with her entrance. He pressed against her folds insistently, and Chizuru closed her eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the familiar feeling of want coursing through her. “Are you ready?” he asked seriously. She nodded, and he entered her in one smooth thrust, quickly settling into a vigorous pace. Chizuru locked on to his face with both hands, pulling him down to kiss him passionately as their hips moved together in a familiar rhythm. She released him as their tempo quickened, staring desperately into his eyes while her hands slid down to his lower back.

 

“Chizuru,” Sanosuke rasped, hips losing their rhythm as he felt himself slowly losing to the powerful waves of sensation rocketing through his body. Refusing to go without her, he shifted positions, pressing her knee to her chest with a hand, allowing him to go deeper with each thrust. His other hand slid between them, fervently pressing against her nub as in time as he could get with his thrusts.

 

“ _Sano!_ ” Chizuru exclaimed, the added stimulation combining with the shift of position to send her hurtling towards her release. Sanosuke felt the beginning tremors of her orgasm and was unable to hold back any longer, losing all sense as he pounded into her with short, rapid thrusts, biting down on her shoulder as he cried out her name in his own release. Chizuru’s nails dug into his back and she saw stars, mouth opening in a silent scream as her toes curled at the sensations exploding through her body. She held him tight, clinging to him as if he was the only thing preventing her from floating away into an endless bliss. Together they slowly came down from their high, once more checking in with reality as they caught their breath. Sanosuke hovered above her, arms barely retaining enough strength to keep from squishing her. Chizuru pressed her fingers into his back anyway and he fell, lying comfortingly atop her while pressing lazy kisses to her neck. She nuzzled her forehead against his, and he tilted his head up to kiss her softly.

 

“I love you,” he said tenderly, and Chizuru’s smile widened.

 

“I love you too,” she said, and he gently stroked her cheek, staring into her eyes with a look overflowing with compassion and affection. They stayed like that for a quiet, relaxing moment, each loath to move away from the other’s presence.

 

“I think we could’ve done better,” Sanosuke said suddenly, breaking the contented silence.

 

“What?” Chizuru asked, confused at this outburst when he seemed so pleased a matter of moments before.

 

“Sparring is all about improvement,” Sanosuke explained before rolling them over so that she rested on top of him. She smirked in understanding when she saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. “And you know what the best way to do better at sparring is, right?”

 

“Hmmm,” Chizuru said, pretending to think for a moment. “Practice?” she suggested, sitting herself up on his chest, feeling his arousal slowly coming to life behind her.

 

“Yes,” Sanosuke agreed with emphatic seriousness as he grasped her hips in his strong grip, “Lots and lots of practice.”

 

\------((The End!))-------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
